Colonel Emma Swan
by EmilyTT
Summary: One-Shot. Emma Swan receives a letter calling her back to the Army
This couldn't be happening. Emma reread the letter for probably the fiftieth time, praying her eyesight was incorrect. She'd begun to hope that her service was no longer needed and she wouldn't need to be called back out again. Tears brimmed her eyes when she realized her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. For more than an hour, Emma sat bolt upright in her chair at the Sheriff's office constantly muttering, "No… please no," repeatedly.

Emma started when her father's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She quickly folded the envelope, and the letter, hiding it from his sight.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

She turned her head to face him, dread tugging at her heart when she saw her mother, Henry, and Killian with them.

"Yeah… just got lost in my thoughts, I guess."

"Emma, we called you several times and you didn't answer once," he replied, uncertain. Emma pulled out her phone at this and silently cursed herself when she saw that she indeed had ten missed calls. "What's wrong? You can tell us anything."

At this, Emma stood straight up out of instinct, once again silently cursing herself.

"Swan? What's going on?" Killian asked.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Emma pulled up her hand that held the envelope, an iron grip still on it. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"There's something I haven't told any of you. But I can't… I won't talk about it here. We'll talk back at the loft."

At this Henry looked absolutely horrified. He was old and smart enough to know the seriousness of the situation if his mom was stalling telling them about whatever it was.

Knowing Emma would be too stubborn to agree to anything else, they wordlessly left her once again. The instant they were out of sight, a tear streaked down her cheek and fell to the floor. Why her? She'd been out of service for two years now and here she was, wanting to punch something. And so she did. She punched the crap out of the wall that was behind her desk until her hand throbbed too much and her knuckles were skinned and bloody.

"Son of a…" She muttered while furiously wrapping a scarf around her hand, wincing at the pain. After a minute, the throbbing went away and she cautiously flexed her hand again.

"Miss Swan, I highly doubt that punching the wall is a part of your job."

Emma jumped at the voice again, not realizing that Regina had come into the station. She had been staring at the Savior for about a minute now, casually watching as she'd assaulted the wall.

"Not now, Regina," Emma begged. "Please."

Regina was not looking at the envelope that was still clutched tightly in her hands. With one swift step and a grab, it now laying in her hands and she tore it open and read the note.

"Regina-" Emma was cut off by Regina's hand rising, asking her to keep quiet. Emma consented and studied the ground, waiting for the moment of anger to arise.

"Emma… what the hell is this?"

"I'm explaining to everyone as soon as I finish up this one more thing for work. If you go to my parents' loft, I'll join you in a few minutes and tell you everything you want to know."

She opened her mouth to protest, but the words died in her mouth when she saw that the Sheriff couldn't even lift her gaze from the ground to look at her.

"Uh, yeah. See you there."

Emma studied the wooden table in Snow's loft as her mother made everyone some hot cocoa. Although she was dimly aware of everyone stealing glances at her, she made no sign that she knew. Snow handed her the cocoa, which she set down on the table before they could see how badly she was shaking. She turned to face them.

"Before you think about interrupting me, just hear me out first. Got it?" Emma waited until everyone nodded in agreement. "I have to go away for-"

"What?!" David outburst.

"We thought you were done running away?" Snow questioned.

"Just shut up and let her explain," Regina's voice cut out like daggers. Emma dipped her head as thanks and continued.

"Six years ago, I joined the army. For four years I haven't been needed for service, though they put me on a reserves list in case they needed me again. Two weeks ago I got a letter, though I was too scared to open it until today." She closed her eyes and handed the letter to her father. "I'm being called back. They need me for the war going on in Iraq. I have to go. I don't know how armies work back in the Enchanted Forest, but here, when you're called for service, you serve. No questions asked."

"There-There has to be some mistake. Tell us this is a joke," Henry implored.

"I wish it were, kid." He ran forward and gave her a bone crushing hug, which she returned.

Henry's voice was muffled against her shirt. "'Y did you 'ave to join the 'my?"

Emma crouched down and gripped his arms so she could look him in the eyes. "When I joined, I had no one, remember? I thought I was an orphan that was abandoned and set up by your father. So I joined to protect and serve my country; I made a vow to. At the time I was only fighting for my country. But you want to know how I know that I'll be coming home this time?"

Henry sniffled but didn't say anything out of fear that his voice would betray him.

"Because this time, I'll be fighting to come home. To have a future with my family. To protect you, kid. That's how I know."

Killian spoke up for the first time. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"You know," Killian said as he helped Emma to button up her army uniform. "The last time I did something like this, they died in my arms. Don't let history repeat itself, please," he tried to joke.

"I don't plan on it. Besides, I'm not poisoned," she responded.

"I know. It's just… nevermind. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything you want."

"Come home. The boy can't lose his mother. I can't lose you. Find your way back home," his eyes gleamed sadly as he spoke.

"I do solemnly swear to find my way back here, even if I'm paralyzed and have to crawl the whole way." Killian finished the final button and Emma stretched her arms out, testing the flexibility.

"You know, I never thought you could look so good in a uniform, Swan." His jaw had dropped when he stepped back to take her in and see her in its entirety.

"Maybe I'll just have to come back with this on to impress you, huh?" They both laughed. However, it faltered when the alarm went off.

"Time to go."

Emma and Killian walked hand in hand to meet everyone at her bug, which was at the police station. They all froze when they saw each other. Henry was the first to move, meeting them halfway and once again crashing into Emma and engulfing her with a hug.

"I know, kid, I know," she whispered as sobs racked his body. With his vice-like grip still around her waist, they covered the rest of the distance to her bug.

"So this is it?" Regina questioned.

"This is it," she repeated. Emma turned to face her parents and hugged them, desperately trying to stop tears from streaming down her own cheeks. Little did her family know just how brutal the war out there was. "Be sure to send letters to me! I'll respond as soon as I get them and we can communicate that way."

After saying their heartfelt goodbyes, and walked to her bug. Regina had to grab Henry's shoulders to keep him from following Emma. When she reached the car door, she felt someone's hand grab her arm, spin her around, and crash their lips against hers. Emma melted against Killian, not daring to break apart to break. She grabbed his lapel and pulled him even closer, if that were possible. She traced one hand up his neck and through his hair as he did the same. They finally broke apart, each gasping for breath, still with their foreheads touching.

"I love you," She uttered between gasps. Emma stroked a tear off of his cheek. "Hey, don't cry. I'll be seeing you again."

"Mo grá thú," he whispered in response.

"What?"

"Figure it out, Swan." They both laughed sadly and he stepped back to stand by the others.

Emma turned toward the car once more, sighed, and gave an about face, saluting to her family. They smiled in response, waved, and watched as her bug rolled off into the distance.

 **Letter from an undisclosed location**

20/10/15

Dear family,

They put me back under training to relearn all the skills I've forgotten. Who knew you could regain so much lost muscle just from a few days of training? The officers here are great, they couldn't be more helpful(Be helpful I mean strict). I've heard rumors about Iraq having missiles and the U.S. needs us trained as soon as possible so we can go destroy them before they use them.

Anyways, enough about me. Henry! How's school going, kid? Have you been getting good grades in school? I certainly hope you haven't been skipping! Anything interesting to record? No new villains in town?

Mom, dad, how's the new house coming along? Any luck finding one yet? Tell Neal 'hello' from his big sister for me! Oh, and dad, please take over my job as Sheriff for me while I'm gone. I left the badge and everything. But that doesn't mean use my jacket, of course! Hang it up, next to Graham's, for i-when I come home.

Regina and Robin, how are my favorite outlaw and queen(next to my mother, obviously)? How's the baby doing? And congratulations, by the way! Can't wait to see the newest member of the baby in a few months! Yeah, I know you're pregnant, Regina. I know what it looks like to be pregnant, as does my mother, And you, my dear, are.

Killian, I don't even know where to begin. Actually, I don't know how to begin. I don't know what it was like to be a Lieutenant, but it must've been hard work! Barely two weeks through training for being a troop and my legs are practically dead haha. I hope you've been doing well, not sure what I'd do if you weren't.

Missing you already,

Emma Swan.

13/11/15

Dear Emma,

We all miss you so much! Happy late birthday, by the way! Wish we could've spent it with you…

Henry- School is going fine, no I haven't skipped. Mom and Grams have made sure of that. Seventh grade is a blast! Although I'm not enjoying all the homework I'm receiving. I have to make a model of the house for a science project. Killian wasn't very pleased with me having to replicate the house. He mumbled something about there being privacy on the Jolly Roger where people don't demand the structure of it. Can you believe that? He was joking though, I could tell. I could see right through his sulking behavior.

Snow and David- We did find a new home! Although we haven't bought it yet; we want to double check that it's fine with you. It's right down the street from your and Killian's place, who would've thunk! Anyways, we did tell your brother hello for you. I swear he knows English completely because he brightened up right after we told him! And he spoke his first word the other day! We couldn't be more proud of him, or you. Don't worry, I haven't used your jacket. It's too small for me, even if I wanted to, anyway. Although I did hire Red as my deputy, hope that's fine with you.

Regina and Robin- You're one to talk. A princess and a pirate falling for each other. Pa-lease! You're just as bad as me when it comes to falling in love with a man. Both babies are doing well. Whale gave me an Ultrasound the other day. It's perfectly healthy!

Killian- Have you figured out what the next to last thing I said was yet? I'll give you a hint in case not. It's Irish and it deals with how I feel about you. It was hard work indeed being a Lieutenant! Always trying to please my brother and make him proud. I think you'd be surprised at how many times I've dreamed about you being part of the army. Well, an army in the Enchanted Forest. I always imagine you as a leader, always willing to risk your life to save someone else. Never questioning your authority over people.

With much love,

Henry, your Killy Bear, Mom&Dad, and the Outlaw Queen.

 **February 3rd, 2016**

Emma's hand shook slightly as the jeep rode along the road. A month prior, she'd been named Colonel of her squad though she still followed the orders of her Captain. His name was Shayne. She now stared him down, anger flitting across her face.

"We shouldn't be launching this attack! There are only one hundred of us, and who knows how many of them?! Are you absolutely insane! You're asking us to go on a death march!"

Shayne raised his hand for silence. "You think I don't know that?"

"But-"

"Emma! Listen to me. You made a vow to serve and protect your country. This is serving and protecting it. They need us to launch this assault. Now, if you'll show me that loyalty you always seem to have, and get your fleet to be loyal to me, we can work together and all go home. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

3/2/16

Dear family,

My Captain is asking us to do the impossible. But I believe that with enough determination, loyalty, and trust, we'll be okay. All of us. We're all coming home soon. We just need to follow through with this one final order, and we'll be sent home. I look forward to coming home to some hot cocoa, grilled cheese, and a party at Granny's. Captain Shayne has told me that we'll all be leaving this place in early April. Just two more months and I'll be home! Oh, and yes, I do agree you should get that house.

Love you forever,

The White Knight

13/2/16

Dear Emma,

That's amazing news! We've never seen Henry so excited in his life when we told him that! Regina and Killian have been taking amazing care of him ever since you left. He's really stepped into the role of being a fatherly figure for Henry. And you'll never believe it! The other day, Henry called Killian 'dad'. You should've seen the look on his face from confusion to realization to pure happiness. And Regina's still very healthy.

Love you more,

Mom and Dad.

"Hey!" Emma shouted through the pounding rain and thunder to her soldiers. "Stick together in groups, follow my lead, and we're all going home, you hear? We're doing this now! Remember the mission! Demolish the missiles at all costs!"

With that, they opened the car door and soldiers poured out of them as fast as the rain was falling through the night sky.

"Go! Go! Go!" She heard her best friend-and Captain-command. Emma took the lead through the muddy grounds, spotting the building looming just 200 yards away. That was when the gunfire started and all hell broke loose.

14/3/16

Dear Emma,

Where are you? We haven't heard from you ever since February 13th, when we received your last letter. They never take this long to send. You're starting to worry Henry. We've seen the news about the failed attempt at Mosul, Iraq that took place on the fifteenth. We're so sorry about Shayne's death, we knew how close he was to you. It's a true shame the French couldn't have arrived any sooner to save that fleet. One hundred men and women, gone… just like that. Seeing the news about it… All those pictures… so many bodies just… everywhere. Please come home soon.

With love,

Your parents and Killian

22/4/16

Dear Emma,

You're starting to scare me, Swan. I haven't heard from you in over two months and no one's come to tell us any news, so we're hoping you're okay. I don't know how much longer I have keep Henry from this. I've had to lie and say that you've been responding to our letters.

I need you,

Killian

Emma crouched down next to Shayne's body, a sob racking her shoulders stared sightlessly up into the darkened night sky. Fury surged through Emma's body and she stood straight up.

"Retreat!" She called through the pouring rain. The men were happy to oblige, turning around and sprinting back towards the jeep that lay a quarter mile away. Emma followed in the back of her line.

 _I have to return. For Henry, for Killian, for my parents. I_ will _survive this because I am the_ -

Emma's thoughts were cut off as a sudden pain ripped through her leg, sending her crashing to the ground. A scream erupted from her throat and a soldier turned to see what was going on. His face paled when he saw his Colonel gripping her leg, desperately trying to stand up to get away. He turned back.

"Here, take my hand," he commanded to the woman. She glared up at him.

"Save yourself, Zach," she hissed through the pain and sound of gunfire. "I'm a goner, save yourself and get out of here!"

"I will not leave you here to die!" Without her consent, he leaned down and grabbed her left arm, wrapped it across his shoulders and hauled her to her feet.

Before they could make it a few feet, two more gunshots rang out and Zach fell to the ground to Emma, blood pooling out of a hole on the left side of his chest and another hole through Emma right side.

 **October 22nd, 2016**

Killian stared silently out through the docks, a bottle of rum in his rans. He took a swig. No one had heard from Emma in almost nine months and today was her birthday. David came up from behind him, making the smaller man jump.

"You shouldn't be drinking that," David reminded him. "I thought you'd stopped."

"And Emma should be here," he shot back.

"I know," he whispered, his head hanging so Killian wouldn't see his watery eyes.

"We haven't even gotten a call. They don't even have her body. Henry's been skipping school… he misses her, David. We all do. But Henry more so. He's stopped eating. I can barely get him to eat anything, Regina has told me the same. Archie can't get through to him. I don't know what to do, Dave."

 **November 22nd, 2016**

Killian soon fell into Henry's state as well, and Regina had taken full custody of him, saying that Killian was not healthy enough to watch over him. And, quite frankly, he agreed with her. He needed help, but the help he needed, he couldn't have. Killian Jones needed Emma Swan, his second half. He needed to see her face just one more time, to have a proper goodbye. That's all he could ask for. The war had finally been won, but at a terrible cost. So many lives were lost, including his loves'.

Somehow, that night, Mary Margaret and David had convinced Killian, the Outlaw Queen and Henry to stop by for dinner that night. Henry was in just as bad a shape as Killian. Both of their hair was ruffled from lack of care and both were gradually thinning from lack of eating.

Sometime around 8:00, the doorbell rang, leaving everyone very confused. Killian stood up to answer the door. When he opened it, he barely saw a flash of blonde, green eyes and a perfectly beautiful face before he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Emma!" Everyone cried at once. Without breaking hold, he led her inside, closed the door, and was further engulfed when the others hugged Emma.

"What-wh-How are you-" Killian couldn't even finish the sentence without his voice cracking.

"Alive?" Emma finished for him. She pulled herself out of the hug and quickly explained. "I was shot in the battle at Mosul, once in the leg and then on the right side of my chest. The French came by before I bled out and saved me. I went into a coma because of the trauma and woke up a month ago. They told me that I was the sole survivor of the fleet. I started the travel back last week and just now arrived here," she concluded. "So, what'd I miss?"

They spent the entire night catching up with one another(many hugs and kisses involved) until it reached midnight and everyone agreed Emma and Killian should head back home. Emma, however, had other plans. As soon as they walked through the door to her house, she began kissing him. The kiss was full of passion, love, lust, and desire.

The two lovers went upstairs and, well… you know.


End file.
